Spaces
by Jay1892
Summary: After 100 years of being happily married, Alfred and Arthur thought they could make it through all. But will five years of seperation break them?
1. Chapter 1

b Please read the description for important information /b

Life in space is a bitch. When I was younger I used to think it would be one of the coolest experiences a humanoid could ever have; floating around in the celestial heavens among the shining, evening stars…. I sometimes feel the urge to laugh at how horribly naïve I was. Space is cold. Space is dark. That's it. There's no place in the universe that has made me feel more empowered yet insignificant and oh so lonely. Life seemed so far out of my reach up there and yet there was the earth floating outside my window every morning and every night. I used to think it was mocking me what with its tempting blue waters and fluffy clouded atmosphere. It was almost like it laughed at the longing pain I felt in my chest. One day, however, I finally realized that it was nothing, but a hunk of rock floating through a vacuum and not only incapable of laughter, but mocking as well.

It was five years ago that I started my new way of cosmic living. Colonizing nearby planets became the 'in' thing for potential superpowers since all the earth's land had already been claimed and spent. I was no exception since I was, and still am, the highest superpower. In all honesty, back when my boss had first suggested the idea, I hated it. I rather liked the earth since it was the only place with oxygen and Mc Donald's, but with Russia being the commie bastard he was and China nearly having my economy by the balls, I had no choice, but to show them who's boss and assert my dominance. I climbed up there to the vast vacuum of space and beat my chest like King Kong and soon it seemed like no one wanted to get in my way.  
>It wasn't easy getting to where I am now. I'm still fending off Russia and China with a stick as they start building their own colonies on neighboring planets. Getting the funds, the technology, and beating my rivals were the easy parts of this whole ordeal. The most difficult thing about this was… was leaving my husband behind. Arthur, the United Kingdom, and I had been married for over a hundred years. Contrary to popular belief, we had managed to stay thoroughly in love despite out extremely long marital relationship. That was… until I left.<p>

I still remember so clearly what the day was like when I left for my first trip into space. It was still early in the morning and the dampness of the night still clung to the air outside the windows. The sun had barely started to rise to the sky when I gently nudged Arthur's shoulder to wake him. I can remember how dry my throat was when I tried to talk to him. I was doing my best not to sound so upset despite the fact I was slowly dying on the inside. His desperate arms around me weren't helping at all. "I promise, Arthur, I'll come back as soon as I can. I should only be up there for a year," I muttered quietly, hoping that it would disguise the strain in my voice. I brought my arms around his familiar lithe form, drinking in every dip and curve of his figure and savoring it; engraving it into my memory. I wouldn't be able to hold him again for a long time.

"I might have to stay two, if they need me. But I promise you, I won't stay any longer that. Even if they need me, I'll find a way to come back to you. Okay? Make sure to think of me every day, and I'll do the same," I promised I would make it back to him. I promised that I would defy the demands of my superiors to come back to him. He was my husband and I loved him and nothing was going to stop me from loving him. With a few more words of love and longing I finally had to let him go. His cool, slender hands slipped from mine. I blew a kiss as I left the room and shut the door behind me. Arthur may have tried to say something to me, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I didn't want him to see me cry.

I made all those promises, but I didn't keep a single one. During the first year I talked to him every day even if it was late, or I had work to do, or I was so tired I was nodding off at the phone. I thrived off of hearing his voice; occasionally seeing his sweet face, the endless green of his eyes, and that cute pointed, sloped nose that I was always so fond of. Those brief, five minute conversations fueled me to make it through that grueling first year.

When the first year passed and I wanted to go home to the earth that I loved and the man that I cherished, but I couldn't. I was depressed for a long time, but as the second year went on it faded. Those little, lifesaving conversations started occurring less and less. By the end of the second year, I still longed to return home, but when I was denied it didn't affect me like I thought it would. The cold emptiness was getting to me. I got used to not having Arthur around. In all honesty, I found the thought of him was a fleeting one. The only thing I ever thought of was what documents I had to sign, which meetings I had to attend, and where the next colony was being set up. Remaining the super power was my top priority. I never even noticed that I started leaving my wedding ring on my dresser every morning.

Something inside me changed, I'm not sure exactly when, but it did. I just didn't realize how much that was until I returned home and I stared in the cold hard mirror that was my once darling husband. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it doesn't. Absence makes the heart grow number, so much in fact that you can't feel anything anymore. I don't miss Arthur. I don't feel anything about Arthur anymore, but judging from the silver band I saw on the dresser top I must've felt something great for him at sometime… I just can't remember what it was like and I'm not sure if I ever will.

**So, this is from a collab I am doing with Impossibilitygirl since we share this burning love for USUK **

**Summary of this story: Alfred and Arthur have been married for over a hundred years and remained in love through thick and thin. But as Alfred leaves earth for the planet colonization project a space of five years is left between them as well as a space between each other. With a broken, distant relationship will they ever be together again?**

**So, I am doing Alfred's point of view while she is doing Arthur's. Be sure to follow her side of the story as well! **


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever had that moment of relief when you feel like you've finally woken up from a bad dream? As I opened my eyes, for the first time on earth in five years, that was the feeling that washed over me. It felt so surreal that I was afraid that it was reality that was the dream. I thought that I was still sleeping in my pod up in space dreaming of the earth I missed so dearly. The wood of the floor felt cool under my feet as I sat on the edge of the bed. My eyes sifted about as I took in the surroundings of my New York City apartment. This place… it looked the same as I remembered. All the furniture was placed just so and the pictures were exactly where I left them.

I looked to my nightstand and found a picture there. It was me and… Arthur? Fuck, it was almost like I had forgotten what he looked like in the several years without him. I picked up the frame and examined it more closely. Yeah, I was sure that was Arthur. His eyebrows were unmistakable even after all this time. I had forgotten how green his eyes were and how smooth and pale his skin was. I wondered if he still looked the same.

The other person in the picture was definitely me, but… I know this sounds weird, but he looked like a stranger. I took the picture with me and went down the hall to the bathroom. I held up the frame next to the mirror and looked at myself compared to the past Alfred. There was definitely a difference between us two. His face was strong cut yet still soft with the roundness of youth. My face hardly any of that youthfulness left and even if it was still there it was hidden by my missing smile. He was displaying a wide, toothy grin and that was something I hadn't seen on myself in ages. I can't even remember the last time I had smiled genuinely.

The thing that got me the most, however, wasn't the change in my face or my absent smile, but… the change in my eyes. The past Alfred's eyes were such a bright shade of blue like the sky on a cloudless day. They sparkled and shone as if he hadn't a single care in the world and… that made me jealous. I sound crazy, being jealous of my past self just because of the look in their eyes. I looked at my eyes now. They were still blue, but it just wasn't the same. They were now pale and cold and I had dark circles that had formed under my bottom lid. I looked so… so different.

What was I doing? Worry about how much my looks had changed? I had a million things to do today now that I had finally returned to earth and I had no time to be worrying about this sort of nonsense. I quickly got dressed and had my morning cup of black coffee. I used to take it with lots of cream and sugar, but I had discovered that it's plain, bitter taste wakes me up more and I need to pay attention to my work no matter how little sleep I got the night before. I grabbed my keys and my briefcase before heading for the door without a second thought to my past-self in the picture or the man who was supposed to be my husband.

It wasn't until two days after my return to earth that I thought of Arthur again. I had become so accustomed to not having him around it was almost like he didn't exist anymore. In a moment of interest of my personal life, my boss asked how my husband was doing. Husband? Ah, that's right… I was married, wasn't I? When I told him I hadn't talked to Arthur yet he seemed a bit disappointed.

"Relationships are important; without them a man is nothing." He said just before he gave me the next four days off. He said I looked tired and overworked. Yes, I was tired and still trying to get used to having gravity again, but my country came before my personal needs.

"Sir, I think I would be more comfortable if you just let me work. There are a lot of things I need to get done." I requested in my voice that had become so monotone.

My boss looked at me with furrowed brows, "I few years ago I remember you begging to come home and be with your Husband and now you won't even jump at the opportunity to go see him?" I gave it a moment of thought. I remembered how broken I was when I was denied returning home after the first year, but… that seemed so long ago. A lot of things had changed since then and…. "Look, Alfred," My boss interrupted my thoughts. "I know I've been tough on you these past couple of years, but that was only because we needed to secure our place up there. Now that we have several, secure colonies I think it's alright if you just take some time off." He reached over the desk and let a hand come down on my shoulder. "You did well, Alfred. Worry about yourself a little, alright?"

After that he practically kicked me out of the office and told me not to come back until my vacation time was over. I looked back at the door blankly for a few moments. He had said he didn't want me back in the office, but that didn't mean I couldn't do my work from home. He never specified. A ghost of a smile curled on my lips as I gripped my briefcase in my hands and headed out of the building for home.

I had finished my work in a matter of an hour or so. I hadn't been given any new work since my boss just sent me back home as soon as I got there. Now I had no idea what to do with myself. I sat down on the couch staring blankly at the never ending darkness of the powerless television. What did I used to watch when I was down here? I could hardly remember. I didn't even really have time for such leisurely activities back in space plus I only ever got to see whatever media the indigenous people did. I had been away for so long….

I stared at the TV for a little while longer before I finally hauled myself up and journeyed to the telephone. The idea of Arthur had been lingering in my mind ever since my boss had brought him up. I guess it couldn't hurt to give him a little ring. I owed at least that to him, didn't I? It took me a little while to remember the phone number I once could recite at the drop of a hat. After I figured it out I brought the phone to my ear and waited while the ringing echoed from the other line. It rang… and it rang… and it rang. Arthur obviously wasn't picking up so I put the phone back in its stand and stared at it again.

I didn't feel disappointed or upset when I didn't hear Arthur's voice. I had just grown so used to going without it at this point in time that it hardly mattered. I tried to occupy my time again, but I had no idea what to do. I browsed on the internet to see how the colonization project was going without me and it seemed to be doing well enough. I had a little bite to eat. I remember one of the things I missed most during my escapade in space was a good old Mc Donald's hamburger. I used to practically fall over myself when Arthur brought the bag home for me. I think he always hated me eating fast food… I think at least….

So in an attempt to celebrate my return to earth, I drove to the nearest Mc Donald's and grabbed myself a Big Mac. It didn't look quite as appetizing as I remembered. Before it seemed like the most delicious thing in the world, but now if just looked like some poorly cooked meat stuff between two stale, greasy buns and limp lettuce. Well… here was to the life I knew before. I took a bite and… yeah it pretty much tasted how it looked; greasy and poorly prepared. In space I had such a strict diet so my muscle mass wouldn't deplete. Secretly I longed for that chalky tasting calcium supplement drink they made me drink three times a day. I don't know why, but I just did.

When I got home I mulled around for a bit, but ultimately I ended up in front of the telephone again. I would try calling Arthur again. I dialed the number and it rang… and rang… and rang until finally a little voice just barely uttered, "Hello..?"

"Arthur?" I replied. Funny, I didn't remember him sounding so meek.

"… A-Alfred? Is it… Is that you?" He sounded surprised.

"Hey, why didn't you pick up before?" I asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"I was just getting in, I apologize- but…but who cares! Alfred, you're back! My god, you're…you're actually back!" I could easily hear the relief in Arthur's breathless voice, but I really didn't pay it any mind. "I can hardly believe it…are you at the airport? Did you just come in?"

I picked at my nail a bit, "Oh yeah… no, I'm at home at the moment. I've been back for a few days…" I didn't find anything wrong or insensitive with what I said. "You don't know how good it feels to be back after that, man. I fucking missed earth. Solid ground is amazing, y'know?"

There was a bit of hesitance in Arthur's voice, "Days? Alfred, I thought…. Well, whatever, I'm sure you had a lot of things to unpack and organize. But god…I'm so happy that you're back. I missed you so much, Alfred…I was so afraid something had happened after you didn't come back. I thought you said you would only be gone for two years…I suppose you can't control that, though, they must have needed you for longer than planned."

Two years? I didn't remember saying anything about two years. I remember saying that I'd be back whenever they let me come back, but… whatever I guess. Oh, two years is what I said?" I replied. "Yeah, can't be helped though. After the first year China began some sort of rapid colonization kick and it was all we could do to keep up with the bastard…you'd be amazed by how fast they can kill an indigenous population nowadays. Well, how fast China can do it. We only used the most humane measures, which unfortunately aren't as fast…" Alfred mused, voice kind of flat as he talked, "but hey, we got on the good side of the locals, which will help if we ever need to start a war, which could happen soon…I'll have to go back if it does. God, I hope we can sign some peace treaties soon." The last thing I wanted was another war. I still may have been one of the younger countries, but I had definitely seen my fair share of bloodshed and battle.

I didn't want to go back to space. I did and didn't. I don't know how to explain it very well, but I guess I can say it's kind of like a baby before it's born. They get so comfortable and content inside their mother's because it's all they know for so long. But then they're born into this world and it's exciting and new, but… they still want that same claustrophobic comfort. It's a strange feeling and that's the best way I can put it.

"Well, I hope so too, love. I don't want you to be gone any longer." I had been so lost in my thoughts and conflicted feelings that I hardly heard what Arthur said and only gave a small hum in agreement. There was a moment of silence and then Arthur cleared his throat, "So, ah… may I ask when you're coming over?" Oh right, I should go see him too. A phone call wouldn't be enough.

"Oh, right…" I mused. "Ah… I guess I could take a plane tomorrow. Are you free?"

He replied hastily, "I'll cancel any meeting in the world to see you again, Alfred. Please, I just want to see you again. Tomorrow is grand."

"Cool, then tomorrow it is. I'll probably be over earlier than later. Seeya then." I hung up quickly. I had nothing else to say so why waste the electricity and run the phone bill up? Besides, I had to go book a flight now, didn't I?

**Oh god… I hate making Alfred so cold and heartless like this, but I do at the same time… I just like to break away from his usual retarded puppy happy-go-lucky attitude every once in a while. Anyway, **

**Read Arthur's side of the story! I'll post a link as soon as my partner has updated as well :) **


End file.
